Khatash
Every companion at The Keep possesses its own distinct personality. Khatash are secretive creatures, partial to their own company and content to remain at a distance. It takes most magi many months to bond with their khatash companions, and patience is necessary. It is best to bond with a khatash when it is young and slightly more trusting, but even then the little one is likely to hide. Khatash will disappear at the least sign of trouble, and are capable of blending in seamlessly with any terrain, be it mountaintop or marsh. This skill is no clever illusion – the khatash is completely gone, and no amount of searching will be fruitful. Khatash companions boast the much coveted power of invisibility, and if not for their skittishness, could be quite dangerous. A few decades ago, a most hated man was exiled from the magi, and spent years trying to learn the secret of their magic. No one has ever been able to learn why khatash are able to become invisible, and no magi has come up with a spell to mimic it. Some of the jungle natives argue that this power was gifted to the khatash by the gods, to mark them as holy. Local stories say that once the khatash were more friendly, and even approached people. The villagers were unafraid of them, despite their strength, and even allowed their children to play amongst them. Then one day a khatash was easily trapped and killed, by a vain lord. Then, the khatash came into their magical powers, and one materialized on top of the guilty lord's table and ended his life in a bloody display. Ever since then, even two hundred years later, the story still circulates and khatash remain aloof and secretive. The only humans to interact with them are the magi, who study and shelter them. Magi scholars have been heard to say that khatash magic seemed to come at a time when khatash were most hunted, an odd coincidence. Egg A soft striped tail has emerged from this egg. Hatchling While other hatchlings can be quite affectionate, khatash have always been distant creatures. Their nocturnal natures allow them solitude, and they remain far away from any humans, retreating into invisibility when approached. Khatash hatchlings possess that magic as well, though they are less adept at controlling it, and flicker in and out of view. Though shy, khatash are capable hunters, and every youngling spends hours learning to stalk their prey, trying to control their invisibility so it may aid them. It is easy enough to gauge the mood of a khatash companion, as their magic is directly attached to their emotions. There is one particular hatchling who is almost constantly frightened, and hasn't been seen for many days. Even though a magi's life can be busy, it is important to put aside time to spend with these creatures, or choose not to raise them. Adult When a khatash has finished its growth, sometime between its second or third year of life, it stands ten to fifteen hand spans tall. Though small, a khatash will not hesitate to attack much larger creatures if provoked, though they are generally peaceful creatures. As it approaches adulthood, a khatash's thick coat will grow even more dense, keeping the moisture out and the creature warm. These companions do not mind traveling, as they can handle many climates, though they prefer warmer lands. Because of this, they mostly live far to the east, and are most content around the edges of the jungle, where food is plentiful. Khatash will hunt in both fields and forests. An adult khatash will devour whatever small creatures it can find, from rabbits to birds, although these companions remain on the ground. Younger khatash will make meals of small rodents and tidbits their elders provide, but as they grow so do their skills. It is not long before a khatash hatchling can supply its own meals – a matter of a few weeks. Khatash at The Keep sometimes wander quite far while hunting, and are gone for several days. They go where they will, and cannot be made to stay. Their strange personalities, much like those of finicky cats, keep them distant from humans. A tame khatash will be only slightly more friendly, connecting only to their magi. Constant offerings of treats helps win over one of these animals, and an attitude of respect. Amusingly enough, khatash bond most easily with dragons, and young khatash will even dare to play with dragons and follow them about. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 228 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (August 15th - September 14th, 2011) * Released: August 15th, 2011 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Felines